


the language of (bad) romance

by 2seokplease



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, i make multiple spelling mistakes bc i cant spell u r not allowed to clown me :'(, jaemin is all :D, renjun is scared and nervous, renjun moves around a lot, uhh this story is really underdeveloped and rushed so sorry:((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2seokplease/pseuds/2seokplease
Summary: renjun speaks 3 languages but whenever he's around Jaemin he seems to forget them all.





	the language of (bad) romance

Renjun moves around a lot when he was a kid. His parents has connections all over so whenever another place presented a better opportunity they took the next plane to it. That's how at 19 he is fluent in three languages and conversational in two more. This was never a skill he felt the need to flaunt or even really mention as it just came naturally to him and since deciding to study college at Korea he never really needed to use.

When he was 9 all the way to when he was 14 lived in a small town on the outskirts of they city leaving him to take home in the country. If he didn't speak Chinese at home Korean would've been his primary language yet there was an uneasiness coming back five years later. It was different this time, they weren't in some unknown village where everybody knows everybody. He'll start college off knowing nobody and that to him is something he's not sure how he'll overcome. What if they can sense that he's not _*_ from _*_  here. What if he doesn't understand the teachers in class. He was a kid when he lived here, he didn't learn college level words.

Maybe it would be better to just stay in America where he is right now. He's lived here 2 separate times and he's sure he could get into a decent school on this short of a notice. It would just be easier yet he knows he shouldn't. He can do it. He can go to college and do well!

 

He doesn't know why he ever thought this was a good idea. He never wanted to evaporate more than when he was stuck on a plane for 18 hours with an assortment of people around him including the sick kid.Now besides being jet lagged he has to get settled into his new dorm. Maybe his roommate won't mind if he just crashed on his bed and left his boxes around.

Now that he's out of the airport and in the taxi he has time to think about what it's going to be like in depth. How would his roommate be like? Is he stubborn? Would he do his dishes? Is he uptight? What if he's foreign and doesn't speak any language except spanish. Renjun doesn't know spanish, he won't be able to talk to his roommate and their going to end up sitting in awkward silence until Renjun says something he's not supposed to and oh god why did he ever go on the plane?

In the middle of his crisis he's arrived outside of the brick lined buildings and shiny gates. Well it's too late to back out now so with the help of the driver he unload his luggage and boxes and heads towards his new home.

Renjun hates flattering himself in anyway but he would say he's pretty athletic , that being he didn't realize how difficult it would be to lift box after box through five floors of stairs. By his third box he's already breathing hard stoping to play it off every time a person passes him. When he hears footsteps behind him he goes to move to the side and pretend he was on his phone when a voice speaks behind him,

"Need any help?"

He turns around to see a man standing on the step below him still at level height and with a small warm smile showing sincerity. Renjun does need help, actually he would love some help! Help would be ever much appreciated- "No." He replied quickly his tone harsher then he expected for he gave a little laugh after to hopefully lightened the mood.

The man didn't seem phased at all as he leaned towards the box Renjun was holding with his hands and asked "May I?" And so Renjun just nodded and went down the stairs to get the next box.

By the time they were all done it was approaching late in the afternoon. Renjun figured he should have enough time to get situated if he hurried up and got started so he walked towards his door and opened it with the key he got from an overly cheerful lady. Once opened he turned around and saw the man standing behind him leaning against the wall on his phone.

"Uh," started Renjun not really sure what he wanted to say to him but the other looked up.

"Oh! Yeah this is also my room. I didn't want to seem creepy earlier but i guess i'm not doing such good of a job now am I?" He said with a the cutest laugh after.

Now Renjun likes to make one thing clear, he doesn't like people easily. He's one of those i look for a good personality type of guy and specifically can't stand people that think they're the shit but when his roommate laughed and his whole face lit up Renjuns whole chest felt like it was being tightened.

"Oh um yeah that's cool ha," he replied lamely as the man closed in working his way past Renjun and into the dorm. Once inside Renjun could see the fact that his roommate has already settled in, his side of the room clean and organized. He has pictures lined up on his desk, a few small posters on his wall and a big worn out blanket smothering the twin sized bed. His roommate plops down on the bed like he's a kid his hands engrossed in his sleeves and his smile wide but eyes looking like they're elsewhere.

"Do you need help?"

"I'm ok?" Renjun answered or asked as his voice was portraying a different message than his words. This time the other didn't seem to push it so much as he lied down on his bed and opted to talk.

"Wow can you believe it's real? Like this is really happening, college! It always seemed like such a distant reality and now it's something i have to go through in weeks time. How do you think our teachers are going to be?" He said in one long breath.

Renjun didn't realize that he was talking to him so when the question was asked he was taken off guard. "Good?" he answers in English only catching his mistake when he hears the other sit up on the bed "Oh sorry uh i mean good"

"No no it's fine! You speak English?"

And for the rest of the day was spent Renjun unpacking and them just talking, talking about their childhoods (Renjun learned how the other fell off of a horse when he was 7) learned about their high school years of studying and stress till now. At the end of the day they seemed to realize hey never exchanged names.

"I'm Jaemin!" Jaemin said with a slight smile on his face and holding out his hand for a shake. Renjun took his hand and forgot what to say. Jaemin looked at him amused glint in his eyes. "I'm Renjun." He said long after he should've and then they went to sleep.

Or more accurately Jaemin went to sleep, Renjun knows this as you could hear his light snores the only thing in the quiet room and Renjun stayed up thinking about everything leading up to this point. Quite frankly he expected to have no friendswhen he came yet here's this nice boy who's talking to him, a lot , way more than he has to and it's making him feel a certain type of way? Renjun is confused because all Jaemin is is being nice, he's had friends in many countries and he never really felt like this just from somebody being nice. All he knows is that he has to put a cage on his heart and lock away his key or else will embarrass himself.

 

The next few weeks was filled with freshmen activities which was a mixture of 'This is so fun!' to 'Get me out of here'. But despite Renjuns pessimistic outlook he's made a few friends them bonding over he fact that making a balloon tower is a waste of their time and is not really making anybody closer.

"Not to seem annoying" Donghyuck started

"Oh no"

"Shut up Mark nobody asked. Anyways not to seem annoying but school didn't even start and i'm already over it."

Renjun and his new friends Donghyuck and Mark sat at a little cafe. The mood was light and the atmosphere was calm as the sipped on their overpriced weirdly tasting campus coffee. He learned that the pair knew each other since middle school and became best friends and now start a new adventure together in college. They spent the rest of the afternoon together relishing the time before school starts letting reality hit. 

Eventually he had to unfortunately part from the duo and make his way back to his dorm. The hallways were still lined with boxes more students moving in last minute as he searched his pocket for his key. Once he opened the door he expect an empty room because he just can't get used to sharing a room with others so to his surprise Jaemin was sitting on his desk working on something.

"Studying already?" He said failing to make it sound as cool as it was in his head. At this Jaemin turned his head with a smile his eyes expressing that he is happy the other is back.

"Just planning my schedule and wanting to die nothing new." Renjun laughed awkwardly as he struggled to make his way to the bed (why is there so many things on the floor!) and *tried* to make small talk about college planning but instead his words wouldn't come out and he opted to blush in shame of his awkwardness. Maybe, hopefully Jaemin isn't into small talk maybe he just wants no talking. Instead of doing the obvious thing of continuing the conversation he took to dwelling on what just happened leading him to no conclusion except he's tired. He quickly excused himself to take a shower..

When he came out he half expected Jaemin to be passed out over his laptop but instead he saw the other laying across his bed eating popcorn and playing something on his ipad.

"Want some?" he asked as he caught Renjun staring and blushed. As the sound coming from the screen died down and Jaemin stopped his chewing it became clear it was just the two of them in the room and suddenly the room became suffocating.Not answering the question he managed to mutter something about clothes and ran back into the bathroom .

The next flew weeks flies and college has officially started. To his surprise or maybe due to fate he has many classes with his friends. They explore every inch of the campus. Every bookstore they've walked through and has tried every menu item on every cafe. Eventually that becomes boring and Donghyuck mentions a fair coming up soon.

"Hyuck you know i wanna take you but we have to visit my parents" Mark said with a sigh and then a small smile as hyucks eyes flicker with thought.

"I know we have to but Renjun isn't doing anything." Renjun who has at that point been zooming out raises his eyebrows at mention of his name.

"What am i not doing?"

"You're not going out and having a good time! How about you take Jaemin to the fair? Maybe you could kiss on the ferris wheel."

Now Renjun eyebrows actually shoot up as this accusation that he has an interest in his roommate any more than just friends arises. Before he can say anything Hyuck shuts him down "Don't even pull that no homo bullshit we know you like him."

"I didn't even know i liked him but i guess you know best."

From there on they dropped the topic but the image lingered in his head all the way back to his dorm. Jaemin sitting at his desk probably doing some homework and Renjun could just ask him right there but his judgment was telling him that was a bad idea, you're only going to get rejected. Yet the universe seemed to have a different idea for him as Jaemin turned around and asked "Hey wanna go to the fair with me?" Renjun just let out a quick rushes mmhm and ran to plop on his bed and shut himself out from the world. At this point they're both used to this so it's not out of place.

So for the next few days Renjun tried his best to ignore that he's going to a carnival with his crush. Trying to forget how cliché this all seems. Before he knows it he's going to be trying to win him a teddy bear. Wait, now he really wants to win him a teddy bear.

Eventually the day has come one cool Saturday evening. He puts on an outfit he thought way too hard about and finally did his hair after staring at the mirror for twenty minutes. He walked out of the dorm to find Jaemin waiting by the fountain. His breath got caught in his throat, all words seeming trapped.

"you look nice" he said and instantly regretting it.

"Just nice?" the other jokes along but instantly gets Renjun flustered. "I'm playing i know what you mean. Anyways let's go or else we're going to miss our bus." He says and grabs his hand and starts running.

After the unfortunate task of taking public transportation is over the lights hit their facejunk food in the air and the sounds of rides and kids screaming filling up their ears. They walk in and are overwhelmed at first but then Jaemin sees something that catches his eye and runs there Renjun essentially supervising him. They play many games and they do win a whole barrel full of stuffed animals (cost way more money than just buying them but the smile on Jaemins face makes it worth it). After a long hour they start walking slowly making their way over to the ferris wheel. They wait on line minute by minute inching up until they were at the front of the line. The group currently on were set to get off soon and whatever took over Renjun was a mystery and he turned around to Jaemin and almost planted his lips on his before whispering "i want to kiss you" hot breath fanning on the others lips.

Jaemin reaches up into the kiss and connected their lips before they both realized what just happened.

No time to talk about it right now as they had to board but suddenly there was too much time to talk as the cart started lifting.

"Why- Why did you do that?"Jaemin asked in disbelief as he started out the window.

Did he fuck up? He really couldn't tell but there's no point in lying. "I didn't want to be cliche" and Renjun really didn't know what it was about this line but it made the other turn a shade of pink and combine their hands.

While Renjun took the first step that faithful day Jaemin very clearly made the moves as one day when they were watching tv he just stated "i want you to be my boyfriend" to which Renjun replied "ok" and they continued.

And for Renjun he couldn't believe that out of all the places he's seen he would find home in a cramped dorm room with the person he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh!!! i'm so sorry this story sucks so much i've been writing it for a while and i just wanted to get it done so i rushed it
> 
> twt: [ twitter ](https://mobile.twitter.com/tenesthetic)


End file.
